XX Stuff
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: As expected, the next day – more exactly the next night – he saw the man again. With one hand, he was holding tightly onto the strap while the amber orbs were slowly but surely getting concealed by heavy eyelids… He was about to fall asleep, there, standing before everyone. AU Koumaki Smut!


Day 23! Koumaki hisashii~

* * *

He was always there by that hour. That is, by nine or ten in the evening. Most of time he would read a book, and more scarcely he would sleep or just watch the landscape displayed behind the windowpane. It was kind of a soothing scenery to see the stranger's daydreaming, when his amber eyes would get lost in the dark reflection of his pallid face, the white of his hair mixing with the ethereal darkness outside, while they were both being lulled by the regular rattling of the wagon… Without even realizing it, the Inspector haired man grew infatuated with that person's appearance, and never missed an occasion to discretely stare at him whenever they would "meet' in the train.

What had drawn the Inspector's attention to that curious man in the first place? Well, at first, it was mere curiosity. The first time they "met", he could see (from the corner of his eye) the white haired man reading _Books of Blood_. And nearly bursting in laugh while reading it. As the title may depict the anthology of short stories, Books of blood is mainly a book about… blood, mixed with carnal imageries and disturbing scenes filled with lust and voluptuousness and gore. It wasn't the fact that the man found the book hilarious that attracted Kougami's attention, actually, but more the childish and crystalline laugh that was accompanying each page he was reading. A light and naïve laugh, as though what he was reading was some innocent and funny fairytale.

Kougami found it rather strange to always see the man at that hour, though, since at his look, the guy didn't give the impression of being a workaholic – indeed the kind of person who would choose jobs more out of passion than because of financial requirements, but also the type who would ultimately prefer the less constraining ones. The scholar type. Prefers indoor activities. Nice but not so outgoing. Since he was taking the same train every day, his workplace had to be close to tha tservice. There were indeed many salarymen going home at that hour, but the man didn't look like he was one of them: outfits strict but not as austere as them, maybe a little hint of carelessness in them…

'Forget it.' The dark haired man shrugged and went back contemplating the running landscape.

 _Next station is M… . Next station is M… ._

Well, too late for late-night deduction anyway. Kougami left the metro, wishing a silent good night to his one-sided _rendez-vous_.

…

As expected, the next day – more exactly the next night – he saw the man again. With one hand, he was holding tightly onto the strap while the amber orbs were slowly but surely getting concealed by heavy eyelids… He was about to fall asleep, there, standing before everyone, but with his tight grip on the strand, it was very unlikely that he would fall soon… Of course, if he rose awake beforehand or if someone had the courtesy to wake him up. Since no one in the train gave the impression they had noticed the white haired man's current _distress_ , Kougami, just like a knight in armour, literally flew in to help him. He was all set to walk nonchalantly to the stranger to wake him up: closing the few meters that were separating them (it had been easy, the wagon was almost empty), arm extended toward the drowsy stranger, he was about to lie a slight tap on his shoulder when another man – a man Kougami had never seen before, with short clear hair and an easily visible beauty mole on the top of the cheek – abruptly got in his way, noisily shaking the white haired man awake.

"Makishima," Supporting the other man by the latter's arm, the newcomer spoke worriedly. "You're going to fall on the ground if you start dropping off here."

"Mmh? Yes. That's right." The man named Makishima answered, rubbing his eyelids with his free hand. In view of his reaction, it was more than obvious that the other man and he were good acquaintances. "Where are we now?"

"Near K…. We're almost home, so if you could avoid falling asleep before, it would help me a lot." The other man finished with a wide grin.

So that's how things were, quietly stepping back, Kougami thought.

K… station. Just like the night before, he left the wagon without saying a word, but this time with a bitter after taste in his mouth.

…

That night, they were fighting… or that's the impression the Inspector got while watching them (still discreetly, without ever giving the impression he was paying attention to the fight at all). At least, the clear haired man was arguing, and Makishima (Kougami learnt few nights earlier that the white haired one's name was Makishima Shogo) was just standing there, silently holding the strap and letting his boyfriend fuming alone. They were actually talking to each other, however their voices were so low the dark haired inspector could barely hear anything from the discussion.

Oh, if you wanted to know, he wasn't really _spying_ on them. Just like every night, the white haired man and he got in the same wagon by coincidence, with no sort of premeditation from the inspector. So even if he didn't want to witness the odd couple's quarrel, he truly didn't have any other choices. Changing wagon? Why bothering himself, really? It was only two strangers fighting for God only knows what reasons. It's not like it was going to affect him much…

"Ah? What?" Kougami's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. Right now, wasn't the speaker announcing the next station was R…? So that meant he had missed his? Kougami sighed with discontent. "I guess I'll get out at the next station…"

How troublesome. It was going to be a pain to wait in the middle of the night for another train. But it couldn't be helped, then…

The train continued its trip. Apart from the inspector and the quarreling couple, there were barely one or two people in the wagon. With the result that, the argument, which had grown more and more aggressive for the last minutes, had now its content clearly distinct for the dark haired inspector: so, to make it short, they were breaking up. Or, to be more precise, Makishima wanted them to break up and Touma (the other man) insisted on asking him the reason of this sudden decision (it looked like they had started dating only some times ago). Touma felt miserable and Makishima could care less about it. Kougami smiled in compassion for the former. Somehow he could understand what he was going through. Being dumped overnight, being made a fool by someone you still were so close with the night before… It wasn't a very enviable situation, to say the least.

At the next stop, the couple rapidly left the wagon, Touma leading their way as he was pulling harshly at Makishima's forearm. For few seconds, Kougami just stood stupidly in the wagon, staring at the door, asking himself what he should do at times like this. It was only a lovers' fight. Certainly nothing he should be worrying over… but he _was_ a policeman after all. He couldn't help but worry over it.

"Crap! That's right, I have to go back home!" Suddenly remembering he had gone past his station ten minutes earlier, he quickly ran outside, right before the door slid close again.

…

"Makishima! Wait! Makishima!" Touma was running after him. That's what he had been doing since they had left the station. Shogo hadn't been particularly fond of the rather harsh treatment Kouzaburou inflicted on him in the wagon – the white haired man was perfectly aware of the fact the latter could have some anger management problems, but hitherto he had never gone as far as actually _lying_ a hand on him, even if it was only pulling at his arm.

But what could be done with that man anyway? He was fed up of Touma. To be honest, the poor man did absolutely nothing for him to be hated by the white haired man. As a matter of fact, he had been quite of an obedient lover, always giving in to each one of Shogo's whims, patiently waiting for Shogo to come to him without ever rushing things… Yes, Touma indeed had been an exemplary lover. Taken together, finally, perhaps that's what was so boring about him.

"Wait, I said!" Touma finally caught up with Shogo. They were now in standing in the middle of the streets, in a rather dark part of the borough. In the late hour, the place was totally void of people, and that frozen silence, all together with the surrounding darkness, was giving some gloomy air to the ambient atmosphere. Touma was holding at the sleeve of the white haired man's coat not to have the latter leave him again.

For few minutes, the argument kept on rising in vehemence. Well, in reality, Touma still was the one arguing while Shogo would only smile ironically at him and huff at each one of his shouting. At long last, though, it got Touma infuriated. Out of patience, the latter had risen a clenched fist at the white haired man; he was about to hit him in the face, but was suddenly stopped in his attempt.

"Is there something wrong?" A dark haired man (Kougami) had appeared out of nowhere and was now holding Touma's wrist back.

"Nothing's wrong here." Strangely, Shogo was the one who replied. And his reply had been so calm and measured he truly didn't give the impression he had been about to be severely aggressed, only few seconds ago. "We only had a little fight of nothing. This _man_ (he insisted on that word) was about to leave anyway."

"Treating me like a stranger already…" Touma grimaced, then harshly pulled his arm off of Kougami's grip. "Well, if you insist, I'm leaving… For now."

With boredom, Shogo looked at his former lover leaving the street and disappearing in the dark. He then politely smiled at the inspector. "Thank you for your help. I thought I would never get rid of him."

"You're welcome…" Kougami replied. "It was a lover fight, wasn't it?"

Shogo's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Yes. It astonishes me you figured it out so fast."

Kougami tried to avert his eyes. "Well, I saw you arguing in the train, too… It was easy to guess." He paused for two or three seconds before resuming. "By the way, are you leaving far from here? Ah, no. Don't misunderstand me. I'm only worried about how you'll get home. Maybe your ex will be waiting for you there, so…"

"Do you want to walk me home?" Still smiling, the white haired man proposed, as naturally as possible. "I leave nearby; it won't take long by feet. You're right, maybe it's be better if I don't go on my own. And I want to thank you for helping me too."

"Ah, then, I'll follow you."

Grinning, Shogo led the way. His apartment indeed wasn't far from the station, and it took less than five minutes to get there. Shogo kindly invited the inspector to come in, to which the latter replied with a rather hurried willingness. Still grinning, the white haired man looked at the dark haired one walking through his door, then, swiftly locking the latch behind the latter, he trapped the thunderstruck inspector between the door and him.

"Has it been funny for you, inspector?" Closing the already few centimeters that were separating them, Shogo asked him, half threateningly, half amusingly. "I mean, spying on me all that time. Or has it been boring, only watching and watching…"

At first stunned, the inspector had found his composure again. "Oh, even guessing my job… Was I that obvious?" He smirked.

"Well, yes. Not it's not as if I didn't like it…" Without a single warning, Shogo's knee went kneading at Kougami's crotch. The latter jerked. "It must have been very boring for you, only watching and watching…" Slowly, in an overly sensual manner, he grinded their crotch together. "Shall I finally let you ' _touch'_ it tonight?"

…

"Go more slowly, damnit…" Kougami gasped as – while he was lying naked in the bed of a man who only one hour ago still was a total stranger for him with his hands handcuffed on the headboard and his nipples clamped with tiny tongs connected by a long and thin chain – he gasped as said stranger was shoving a quite long yet thin rubbery dildo up in his ass.

Makishima was kneeling between his bent legs, smiling innocently as he talked, "I'm going as slowly as I can. You're just not used to this sensation yet." With a push of his fingers, he shoved the dildo deeper, and when it brushed the bundle of nerves, Kougami shivered and hissed. "Here, I found it, didn't I?"

Kougami wanted to kick that bastard off of the bed. Couldn't that asshole see that he was already at his limit? Oh, yes, _yes,_ he could. Makishima was eyeing greedily the dark haired man's erection, which was pressing desperately at his stomach, his balls that had almost gone blue because of the stimulation mixed with the restraints , and his face red with both anger and excitation. And that precisely was what was making the white haired evil smile. He started moving the stick in circles.

"I really like that expression of yours." Makishima spoke. "It has always been the same, even back in the train. That grave, profound and adorable expression of yours…"

"Ha!"The handcuffed rattled on the metallic board when the Inspector suddenly pulled at them, stirred by an unexpected rubbing in his insides, and Kougami's dick literally sprang forward because of the unanticipated stimulus. Beads of sweat went pearling on the dark haired man's muscular chest, on his shoulders and even on his thick, trembling thighs. Shogo licked his lips at the scene. He got on the other male's lap and took his pants off – this way, he only got a half open shirt to hide his nudity. Long and thin fingers began stroking the neglected member, gently rising the pulsating flesh into a standing position, whilst he was lining his entrance with the purple head.

"It's so hot, Kougami. I wonder how it'll feel inside of me."

"Can't you stop your blabbering and get over it already."

"My, what a lack of romanticism."

"Romanticism?" Kougami opened his eyes wide. "You're the one who has a room full of bondage tools in his apartment and you dare talking to me about fucking romanticism? Gah…" His eyes rolled in their eye-socket. The head had made its way in Makishima's tight hole, and the squeezing of the inner muscles on his heated tip was but… divine. Nevertheless, the dark haired man tried to keep his composure in front of the white haired one. "I'm sure that's why your ex ran away from you."

"He didn't run away. I dumped him. Aaa…" A shiver went down Makishima's spine when Kougami thrust his hips upwards, forcing him to take him in quicker, which was what he did.

Passing the taut ring of the sphincter, the hard appendage slickly slid inside and soon was filling the moist tunnel. Then, nestled in that warm and welcoming heat, Kougami started writhing beneath Makishima, his own bottom moving up and down to allow a deeper access in the other man's butt. Shogo hadn't uttered a single word of complaint, and instead was rocking his hips in unison with Kougami's to match the intense pounding. He had traded his previous position on his knees to a crouching one, so that now his whole weight was pressing on Kougami's groin. He gripped at his own ass, thus adding more to the friction on the dark haired male's flesh.

"Makishima!" He panted, still kept on grinding beneath the white haired man. His hips were slapping the pallid ass with such intensity, their body were colliding with such brutality that it was almost making the bed jump under them. At this point, the dark haired man couldn't feel but pleasure: the ache in his pinched nipples had grown enjoyable, the long dildo in his ass was now grazing agreeably at his inner walls, and the sight before his eyes – that long and slender frame moving incessantly on him, the perfectly cut legs that were trapping his lower half, that beautiful face contorted with impatience and bliss – Kougami was pretty sure he could come with that sight only.

"Haa… Good… There, it feels… Ngh! Good…!" Shogo was moaning as he shoved his ass lower. Under the white haired man's pajama top, poking between the lower hems of the garment, Kougami caught the sight of a slightly reddened arousal, bouncing up and down at the rhythm of their fucking. And even lower, Kougami could easily glanced at the dripping hole that was sucking so dearly on him, practically swallowing up his hardness (and at those moments, when the sensitive length was being clutched by Shogo's ring of muscles, the Inspector would always inhale deeply and grip harder at the headboard) before letting it out again, keeping only the head inside.

"You, really…" Kougami couldn't help but grin. "You're damn good at it… So you used to do this kind of thing with… Ha… that guy too?"

"Yes, well…" Two pale and cold hands trailed on Kougami's chest, feeling the tensed muscles under the fingertips, until they rested on the dark haired man's abs. "Aan… I'd say… It was sort of… boring, with him. Or is it only different because _this one_ (he forcefully thrust his butt down) is new? Aa, there are too many factors to take into account." Slowly, a hand left Kougami's stomach and began pumping Shogo's erection. The latter frowned slightly when the palm made contact with the heated skin; he vaguely threw his head backward and unconsciously increased the grip on the Inspector's cock. "You're silent, all of a sudden, Inspector. Do you feel like coming? I told you, didn't I? That' I'll let you touch it tonight."

"How can I do anything with my hands like _this_?" Angrily, Kougami shook his tied hands.

"You have a point. Try using something else instead?" Leisurely, the white haired man leaned down on the man beneath him until the latter could eagerly lap at the sweaty skin of his chest. "Haa… Kougami…" Whimpering, Shogo started moving a little faster. "And I also told you… Mmh… That I won't let you sleep tonight."

"It's the first time I hear that." The dark haired man replied while chewing one of the succulent nipples offered to him.

"Let's say I told you that."

"Aye, aye."

And that night indeed had been a very long night for both the knight and the damsel in distress.

 **THE END**

* * *

next to come is... trickester. i rlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy like gackt's voice in this anime


End file.
